Here as Always
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Y fue en ese momento... en que comprendí por completo las palabras que me dijo Yukito... Había encontrado a esa persona extraordinaria... que me correspondería y me amaría como a nadie en el mundo. La persona que también sería la más importante para mí, el único. (S S CCH)


—Pero… aunque ellos se opusieron… Shaoran vino a Japón, solo para verte. ¿No te alegra?

—Si fuera así… seguro que sería la más feliz… Pero, aunque él sonría, se ve dolido… sé que hay algo que no puede decirme… Y no quiero presionarlo.

 **CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

 **CLEAR CARD ARC**

 **HERE… AS ALWAYS**

Los sucesos extraños no se detienen, viajar de sueño en sueño revela cada vez más la verdad de lo que está pasando, pero aunque busque las respuestas a mi alrededor, pareciera que no existieran. Tal vez lo mejor sería solo pasar los días sin pensar en el asunto, eso pensé… Hasta que me di cuenta por mi misma que no puedo esperar… Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, lo haré, por ellos… cuidaré sus sonrisas y tranquilidad, tal como Shaoran-kun lo hace conmigo.

Siempre creí que el amor hacia una persona especial, se manifestaría con los cosquilleos que se apoderaban de mi rostro al verlo y la alegría desbordante de tenerlo cerca, la primera decepción… aunque en aquel tiempo era mucho más pequeña… el amigo de mi hermano me parecía de lo más encantador, pero él sabiamente supo manejar los sentimientos de una niña y convertirlos en esperanzas.

Aquellas que anidaron en mi corazón por mucho tiempo, buscando su significado real, un par de alas que me ayudarían a surcar en mi interior para conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos. Esos que fueron como fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza, explotando a mil por hora cuando finalmente lo comprendí. No estaba sola… no tenía por qué temer… porque lo tenía a él… siempre él…

Era la primera vez que nuestro acercamiento se sintió eterno e inseparable, él confiaba en mí… y yo… me refugiaba en él…

Entonces lo pensé… cuando sus brazos me envolvieron por completo y juntándome a su pecho me regresó la serenidad. El sonido de la espada estrellándose contra la hierba que de a poco se movía inundó mi corazón. Aunque él pronto lo dijera, sabía que con su acción el hechizo estaba presto a romperse, pero no importó. La solución estaba brindada y sus palabras circulaban en mi cabeza. Sabía lo que quería… y no dudé en expresarlo. Quería regresar todo a la normalidad, mis amigos… volver a nuestro mundo… pero sobre todo… volver aun al lado de Shaoran-kun… y fue mi corazón el que lo gritó, mientras sostenía su peso contra mi pecho y sobre mis hombros.

Fue entonces cuando la magia pareció engullirlo todo y al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la carta. Se trataba de _Mirage,_ había sido sellada, pero más allá de preocuparme por su origen, lo hice por dos de mis seres más queridos e importantes. Shaoran-kun y Kero-chan yacían un tramo más adelante, por lo que corrí desesperada a su encuentro.

El uso de la magia para detener el tiempo, había cobrado su costo, estaba pálido y su respiración dificultosa, no pude evitar asustarme, lo volteé lo más que pude, hasta recostarlo sobre mi regazo y contra mi pecho, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era ver sus ambarinos una vez más y cual mis pensamientos tomaran vida, lo siguiente que vi fue sus hermosos ojos enfocados en mí.

—Sa…kura…

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ubicarse, mientras yo le sonría como boba de la felicidad que me dio escuchar su voz.

Al ver la posición en que estaba trató de moverse muy nervioso, contagiándome al instante, pero no se lo permití. Antes que los sonrojos estaba su salud, por lo que traté de controlarme y lo retuve.

—No te muevas aún… recién despertaste.

—Lo lograste… —sonrió único como él, atrapándome al instante en su delicadeza, siempre tan cordial y lindo conmigo, pero no me gustaba… que se hubiera arriesgado de tal manera para salvarme… no quiero verlo mal… no puedo… —No pongas esa cara…

—¿Eh?... —una vez más había caído presa de mis propios pensamientos. —Perdona… no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes… tu siempre puedes… y yo… como siempre… estaré aquí para ti… —las palabras que mencionó me desconcertaron un poco, pero entendí que lo que deseaba era darme ánimos, solo el hecho de pensar que siempre estaríamos juntos… era suficiente para afrontar lo que fuera.

—Gracias… igual yo… siempre… Shaoran-kun… Porque… —estaba por decirlo, no había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora, y las palabras trepaban por mi garganta buscando desahogo. —¡Shaoran-kun! ¡Yo!

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Li-kun! —la voz de Tomoyo… —miré a Shaoran-kun quien solo sonrió por lo bajo.

—Ayúdame a levantarme…


End file.
